Mario Super Sluggers HD/Palette Swaps
Mario Super Sluggers HD is a upcoming video game for the Nintendo Switch developed by Bandai Namco Games. It is a remake of the original Mario Super Sluggers game for the Wii. This remake has a new feature where you can change the colors of your selected character. Please note, that this features is not available in Story Mode, and you may not select more than one character per team. Listed below are the characters and their alternate colors. Mario Luigi Peach Daisy Yoshi Birdo Wario Waluigi Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Bowser Bowser Jr. Baby Mario Baby Luigi Baby Peach Baby Daisy Baby Donkey Kong Toad Toadette Toadsworth Pianta Noki Dixie Kong Funky Kong Tiny Kong King K. Rool Kritter Goomba Paragoomba Koopa Paratroopa Magikoopa Hammer Bro Dry Bones Boo King Boo Petey Piranha Wiggler Shy Guy Monty Mole Blooper Rosalina Dry Bowser Iggy #'Chartreuse' #'Blue': Based on its sprite in Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, and Super Mario All-Stars #'Green' #'Yellow' #'Red' #'Orange' #'Cyan': Based on its sprite in Super Mario Advance 4 #'Purple' Morton #'Black' #'Green': Based on its sprite in Super Mario World #'Gray': Based on its sprite in Super Mario Bros. 3 #'Yellow': Based on its sponsorship sign, Morton Construction #'Chartreuse': Based on its sprite in Super Mario Advance 2 #'Red' #'Blue' #'Purple' Lemmy #'Default' #'Green': Based on his sprite in Super Mario Bros. 3 #'Yellow': Based on his sprite in Super Mario World #'Cyan': Based on his sprite in Super Mario Advance 4 #'Red' #'Blue' #'Purple' #'White' Ludwig #'Blue' #'Teal': Based on his sprite in Super Mario Bros. 3 #'Yellow': Based on his sprite in Super Mario World #'Green': Based on his sprite in Super Mario Advance 4 #'Red' #'White' #'Orange' #'Black' Roy #'Purple' #'Pink': Based on his sprite in Super Mario Bros. 3 #'Blue': Based on his sprite in Super Mario World #'Gray': Based on his model in Super Mario Bros. Print World #'Green' #'Red' #'Orange' #'Black' Wendy #'Pink' #'Orange': Based on her sprite in Super Mario Bros. 3 #'Red': Based on her sprite in Super Mario World #'Blue' #'Green' #'Purple' #'Cyan' #'Black' Larry #'Cyan' #'Green': Based on his sprite in Super Mario Bros. 3 #'Blue' #'Chartreuse' #'Red' #'Purple' #'Brown' #'Navy': Based on his sprite in Hotel Mario Boom Boom #'Default' #'Red': Based on its sprite in Super Mario Bros. 3 #'Gray': Based on its sprite in Super Mario Bros. 3 #'Brown': Based on its sprite in Super Mario Bros. 3 #'Orange': Based on its sprite in Super Mario All-Stars #'Blue' #'Green' #'Navy' Pom Pom #'Pink' #'Red' #'Blue' #'Orange' #'Chartreuse' #'Cyan' #'Purple' #'Gray' Fly Guy #'Red' #'Green' #'Blue' #'Yellow' #'Cyan' #'Black' #'White' #'Pink' #'Orange' #'Gray' Spike #'Green' #'White': Based on its sprite in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island #'Blue': Based on a Stone Spike in New Super Mario Bros. Wii #'Cyan': Based on a Snow Spike in New Super Mario Bros. #'Red' #'Purple': Based on Tubba Blubba in Paper Mario #'Pink' #'Orange': Based on Macho Grubba in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Sprixie #'Green': Resembles to the green Sprixie Princess #'Yellow': Resembles to the yellow Sprixie Princess #'Blue': Resembles to the blue Sprixie Princess #'Orange': Resembles to the orange Sprixie Princess #'Purple': Resembles to the purple Sprixie Princess #'Cyan': Resembles to the cyan Sprixie Princess #'Red': Resembles to the red Sprixie Princess #'Pink': Resembles to a standard Sprixie Pauline #'Red' #'Purple': Based on her sprite in the arcade version of Donkey Kong #'Teal': Based on her sprite in the Atari 2600 version of Donkey Kong #'Lavender': Based on her sprite in the NES version of Donkey Kong #'Pink': Based on her sprite in Tetris DS #'Green': Based on her sprite in the DOS version of Donkey Kong #'Blue': Based on her sprite in the Atari 8-bit version of Donkey Kong #'Tan': Based on her sprite in the MSX version of Donkey Kong Baby Rosalina #'Cyan' #'Pink' #'Red' #'Blue' #'Green' #'Yellow' #'Purple' #'Black' Donkey Kong Jr. #'Brown' #'Orange': Based on his artwork on the box art of Donkey Kong Jr. #'Red': Based on his regular color artwork for the Game Boy version of Donkey Kong #'Black': Based on his sprite in Game & Watch Gallery 4 #'Blue': Based on his sprite in the Game Boy version of Donkey Kong #'Purple': Based on his sprite in Game & Watch Gallery 4 #'Green': A reversal from his sprite in Game & Watch Gallery #'Gray': Based on his sprite in the Intellivision version of Donkey Kong Jr. Category:Alternate Costumes Category:Palette swaps Category:Alternate colors